Father's Day short stories
by temari80
Summary: Four short stories from the arrowverse
1. The Letter

One week. Sitting there one week like a soldier sitting at his post. In the middle of the kitchen table, in the middle of a home of a retired, married couple it sits. No one moves it or even touches it.

The kids come home, the move around the kitchen and leave it alone. They eat around it, they share how life is going, they even play games around it and yet never talk about it. The grandkids even know it's not to be spoken of and even that in itself is an unspoken rule.

One of the kids open the kitchen window, the breeze is strong but it doesn't move. It should move but it doesn't. It's weighted down by the words on it. The words no one speaks about. The words that no one acknowledges but doesn't.

Saturday June 17,2017

It was like every other day. The occupants of the house got up and went about their business. Breakfast was made, conversations were mulled through, daily chores checked off and then everyone went on their way. Leaving it in the center of the table again.

That night after the two parents went to bed the children snuck in. Like ninjas in the night, the children did something, something so big that it's amazing the universe itself didn't implode in on itself.

Sunday June 18, 2017: Fathers Day

Mick sat up and stretched which he followed with a moan. At seventy he was starting to feel all the wear and tear he had put his body through. He felt warm lips touch his cheek. He smiled. Len had been by his side forever and he was so happy for that. "Happy Father's Day" Len whispered softly into his ear before nipping at it playfully. "Len you old dog, I'm not like you, I look and feel my age" Mick said laughing pulling Len for a deep kiss. Len smiles and the two head downstairs.

They walk into the kitchen hand in hand and that's when a huge weight seemed to be lifted out of the room, for on the table wasn't the letter but Father's Day cards of every shape and size. A full breakfast and presents galore. The kids came out and each hugged their dad. Mick's eyes filled with tears as he hugged each of them.

The rest of the day Mick enjoyed his time with his kids, grandkids and his Len. He got some new clothes and a trip for Len and himself to Aruba which made them both laugh at the inside joke. The kids said goodbye to their dad and headed home for the grandkids. The Father's Day cards were placed in a keepsake box and the letter placed back on the table. Mick looked at it and said quietly, "now I can face you tomorrow" and with Len on his arm heads back to bed.


	2. Birth

The date was circled and the bag was packed. Extra clothes, blankets and towels. The look on each of their faces, anxiety, fear, but all above happiness was very apparent.

The drive was quiet. There wasn't much to say. It was a new chapter in their lives and new chapters are always scary. No matter what happened their lives would be changed forever. They couldn't go back. They wouldn't go back. This is their dream and for better or worse they will not run from it.

They parked the car not far from the door. With one last look and a soft kiss on the cheek they headed inside hand in hand. He kept his hand locked in hers as if when he let go she would disappear from his world forever.

They were greeted by smiling faces. Everyone had come for their special day. Family and friends alike were gathered. The room had been ready for an hour so they headed in. Changing into the provided gown they got ready for the next phase.

Before they were fully able to take it in the man who would bring their dreams to the world came in. He had on a smile that said "trust me" and they did. He helped them plan this and was ready to see it come full circle. There was no turning back, well truth be told there hadn't been for almost a year

Oliver listened as the doctor explained the C-Section. Felicity and himself had wanted to be able to control every aspect so the went for a C-Section. It wasn't a popular choice they knew but right for them. Oliver never took his eyes off Felicity and her swollen stomach. She looked so beautiful, like she always did.

After all the explanation and paper signing the others were ushered out of the room only Felicity, who had to be there and Oliver, now wearing a doctors scrubs and gloves were left with the doctor and the nurse.

Outside in the waiting room the others waited, less than patiently. Thea and Laurel paced in rhythm while John sat tapping his foot against the back of the chair he was standing by. After an hour, Oliver motioned for them to come in. "Everyone meet Pixel Moira Queen" Oliver said beaming. Walking in the group gasp could be heard. There lay Felicity, all covered up holding a tiny baby girl in her arms. After everyone cooed and awed over the baby and hugged and congratulated Oliver they all left the new parents to enjoy their time alone.

Felicity woke up a couple hours later and smiled as she watched Oliver hold Pixel close to him and sleep. She knew from that day on nothing would come between them. "Happy Father's Day my vigilante" Felicity said smiling as she went back to sleep.


	3. Pretty Bird

A woman screaming, followed by a frantic phone call, sirens, police and a man panicking could be heard in the early morning hours.

Blurry, fast and loud was all he could remember of the ambulance ride to the hospital. She was pale. Her normal smiling face scrunched up in excruciating pain. There was blood, why in gods name was their blood? He didn't have time to remember, time to think. Maybe there wasn't blood. He didn't know. All he knew was the the sounds Of screaming and machines beeping were echoing in his ears.

He stood by her side as they wheeled her in to the emergency room. The damn photographers were already there. Ready to kill each other and anyone else to get a scoop. The calls for an interview and an update on his wife's condition was being changed almost in unison from the buzzards. Thankfully his best friend was there, the man who stood by his side through everything. He owed him so much and now he owed him this.

Her father was there as well. He hugged him tightly and told him that this was his journey and that he would allow them the space that they needed at this difficult time. Thankful he smiled and they continued on.

He grasped her hand. It was cold and clammy. It shouldn't be this way should it? He wouldn't know he hasn't dealt with this before. Suddenly the room is filled with doctors. He is pushed to the back of the room. She screamed again. This time louder. This time with more pain.

Then he heard it. The words he was expecting to hear soon but not like this. "Mrs. Queen, you have to push" the doctor says. Oliver looked into the eyes of his wife and she looked back at him. "Laurel baby, we've practiced, you can do this" Oliver said. Laurel slightly gave her award winning smile and pushed.

It seemed like forever but he finally heard it. The sound he had waited nine months for. The sound of his little girl crying for the first time and at that moment he swore that if any man or woman ever made her cry again there was an arrow awaiting them.

Laurel touched his hand gently. "Oliver, meet your daughter, Maryse Dinah Queen" Laurel said smiling. Oliver took her and held her close. "No one will ever hurt you and mommy while I'm around" Oliver says kissing her tiny forehead softly.

Laurel held Oliver's hand as the nurses cleaned and wrapped little Maryse in her blanket. Her dad, Thea, Felicity, Ray, and John had all been there already. Laurel yawned. "Get some sleep my pretty bird, you deserve it" Oliver said with a tender smile and kiss. "Happy Father's Day" Laurel said and drifted off to sleep. Oliver smiled and leaned back in his chair awaiting the bright future ahead.


	4. Whiskey and Tea

The two men sat at the back table in a beach side bar. One with whiskey on the rocks and the other with an iced tea. What the two men didn't know was that the bar was empty thanks to a little meddling by the bartender and some sneaky kids.

The two men hadn't seen each other in quite awhile. Both had been through hell and back, both also had very busy jobs but they found the time to meet at this old bar. The one bar that was in between the long space that separated the two for so long.

"How's work been?" Whiskey man said taking a small drink. "Well, I'm alive" tea man answered taking a sip of his tea. "Same here" whiskey man answered and the silence spread over the table once again.

As the hour rolled on and their drinks emptied out the two men had no choice but to focus on each other. The mood was like two teenagers on their first date but these men had known each other for a long time.

Like a natural movement, tea guy placed his hand on whiskey guys hand. "I've missed you so much and now that things are quiet and I believe we've both grown in many ways I want to try where we left off" tea guy says with a smile. Whiskey guy nods and with his free hand tenderly runs it over tea guys face. His skin was more course than before but still and beautiful. His eyes also showed pain and wear but seemed to outshine both with their light.

As though falling back into a normal routine whiskey guy reached over the bar table and covered tea guys mouth with his. The two embraced, their lips connecting with one another's as though they were long time lovers which in their minds was what they believed.

"Happy Father's Day" came the shouts from the door of the bar followed by dead silence. Neither man looked up but smiled against each other's lips. They realized that the kids had set up a dual Father's Day surprise but neither of them wanted to leave the vicinity and comfort of the others lips.

"I think they have what they want for Father's Day" Iris whispered to Barry, Wally, Sara and Laurel. Nodding in agreement they all quietly leave. Iris takes one last look at her dad and prays that this time it all works out for the both of them.

"Should we follow?" Quentin asked softly still against Joe's lips. Joe shakes his head. "I like this right here more than any mug. Happy Father's Day Quentin Lance" Joe said kissing him again. "Happy Father's Day Joe West" Quentin said and the two men spent the rest of the day holding one another at the little beach just down the way from the bar.


End file.
